


I Breathe When I Sleep

by dreamkist



Series: To the End [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings, Late at Night, M/M, Tea, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist
Summary: Steve was wearing a t-shirt and loose pajama bottoms.  His hair stuck up in random places, and Tony was left with the overwhelming feeling that Steve was very soft.  And that was a ridiculous thought–with those muscles, clearly defined by the tight shirt–he wouldn’t be soft at all.  Before he could follow that line of thinking Steve thankfully interrupted.





	I Breathe When I Sleep

“What are you doing up?” Tony asked as he entered the kitchen to find Steve. It was the early hours of the morning; a time when Tony was usually the only one awake on his many sleepless nights. Things could get a little weird in the loneliest hours of the night, sometimes it felt like he was the only person alive, so he was glad to have Steve’s company.

“Couldn’t sleep. Thought I’d have some tea,” Steve replied.

Steve was wearing a t-shirt and loose pajama bottoms. His hair stuck up in random places, and Tony was left with the overwhelming feeling that Steve was very soft. And that was a ridiculous thought–with those muscles, clearly defined by the tight shirt–he wouldn’t be soft at all. Before he could follow that line of thinking Steve thankfully interrupted.

“Want some tea?” he took a drink from his cup.

“Sure.” Tony started opening cabinets to look for a cup. “Where’s my Hulk mug? Who took my mug?”

“Tony, you throw things away instead of washing them. That’s probably what happens to most of the things you can’t find around here.”

“Well, I can buy more things,” Tony said in a reasonable tone. “Sometimes it’s easier to get a new one.”

Steve shook his head. He poured the tea into the mug Tony had chosen and placed it in front of him.

Tony took a sip, “Is this chamomile?”

Steve nodded and pulled the bread out.

Chamomile. This man really was too wholesome. Wholesome and beautiful. Tony watched as Steve retrieved the butter and smeared it on a piece of bread. Even doing something as simple as that made his muscles ripple. Tony was enjoying the view until it registered what exactly Steve was doing, and a slightly horrified expression settled on his face.

Steve noticed the look, “It’s good, I promise. Try it,” he held a piece out to Tony.

“No thanks, I’m watching my figure,” he rubbed a hand over his stomach.

“I think you’ll be ok,” Steve looked him up and down in what might be considered a flirtatious way if he were anyone else and took a big bite of the bread. He tore an untouched piece off and closed in on Tony.

“Keep that away from me!” Tony held up a hand up to ward him off but couldn’t help the laugh that went along with the words. Playful Steve was too charming.

“Tony,” Steve said seriously. “You’re going to eat this and like it.” Then he was crowding Tony against the counter, laughing, before he could escape.

Tony was thoroughly pinned by Steve’s body. Hips pushed against him, one big arm wrapped around his back. It was an awfully nice position to be in with Steve’s body pressing against his.

Steve waited for him to give up his lighthearted struggle then brought the bread up to Tony’s mouth. “Open up,” he teased and waited until Tony’s smile turned into another laugh to push it in.

Tony obediently chewed and swallowed, enjoying being surrounded by Steve.

“Well?” Steve asked expectantly with his stupid face grinning down at Tony.

Admittedly, the butter-coated bread wasn’t horrible. “It’s not the worst thing I’ve ever had in my mouth. I’ll give it that,” he grudgingly said to Steve’s chest. He licked his lips, trying to get the butter off, and when he looked up again, Steve was watching him with dark eyes. That was when Steve seemed to realize he was still pinning Tony to the counter.

Tony knew what would come next: Steve would back away and pretend nothing had happened. This was Captain America after all–perfect and untouchable, at least for Tony anyway.

So, when Steve used his thumb to brush what must have been crumbs away from Tony’s lip, Tony was shocked. Everything seemed to stop for a moment. Time stood still, and they were all that existed. He could feel Steve’s chest moving with the heavy breaths he was taking through parted lips. Then Steve was leaning down, and his lips were softly pressing against Tony’s, and it was bliss.

Time began to move again. Tony gripped Steve’s waist and would never admit to the needy sound he made when Steve deepened the kiss. Then Steve was pulling away, and Tony was holding onto him tight, afraid he was going to break the contact and leave Tony alone. But Steve only held him close, wrapped him in his arms.

“This isn’t a dream, is it?” Tony mumbled into his neck.

“Not a dream,” Steve assured him while he rubbed circles into Tony’s back.

“Good, that’s good,” Tony whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Chapter 7: A Mad Tea-Party](http://www.alice-in-wonderland.net/resources/chapters-script/alices-adventures-in-wonderland/chapter-7/) (Alice in Wonderland)


End file.
